


Timing Is Key

by ohstardustgirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, References to Sex, The plot is pretty much kissing, au they live, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/pseuds/ohstardustgirl
Summary: Jyn and Cassian can't seem to get a moment alone together as they try to build their relationship. They take advantage of what they can get.Aka Rebelcaptain Making Out





	

In the dream, Jyn is warm. For once it's not the scorching heat of the white light on Scarif, but a pleasant, comforting warmth she feels right down to her toes. It's like sunlight on her skin, her whole body bathed in it. She's safe and there is warm breath on her neck, arms wrapped around her, the ghost of lips and stubble against her skin. Sheets tangled around her feet, a soft bed. She tangles her fingers in dark hair, runs a hand down warm flesh feeling the bumps of his spine. A hand - his hand, firm and sure - is sliding lower, lower - and then someone is shouting, and the bed beneath her feels hard and the warmth above her disappears just as she was getting what she wanted.

Jyn hears her own loud sigh in her throat as she wakes and her eyes snap wide as she remembers where she is, and most importantly that there are four other people on this little ship. Upstairs in the cockpit, Bodhi and Baze are swapping songs of Jehda - it's Baze's turn, and he's singing something dramatic that changes from fast and fierce shouting to low and maudlin every other verse and it's his rumbling voice that broke through the haze of her sleep. Chirrut, she guesses, is quiet in a corner behind them, oblivious in meditation or happily listening.

And Cassian, she realises, is sitting cross-legged across from her on the floor of the cramped cargo hold where she had unrolled her bedding to nap. If she reached out her hand she could touch his knee, maybe his thigh. He's cleaning blasters, his shirt discarded in the corner to save it from the oil, wearing a black vest in its place. That alone is not helping the dream to fade as she thinks of his arms around her.

"Bad dream?" He asks, glancing at her without stopping what he's doing.

She feels her cheeks burn and smiles at the ridiculousness of it - if Baze's singing hadn't awoken her when it did she's pretty sure her sighs would have turned into a _name_. "No, for once." She stretches, feeling the warmth low in her belly pull and spread through her body with the move. She rolls to her side, head pillowed on her arm to watch him.

His dark eyes meet hers but slip away before he responds. "Lucky you." The side of his mouth quirks up in a smile.

Jyn's glad he has a task because she can pretend she's watching his work and not just staring at him. Not at how the muscle plays under his skin as he moves, or how his hands with long fingers move with confident, practiced movements. His hair hasn't been cut since they first met a month ago and it falls across his brow as he dips his head down to inspect his work, and his beard has a few days growth. She feels heat in her belly again, hyper aware of the touch of her own clothes against her skin and transfixed by the way his hands move. She should be embarrassed at how close she may have been to whispering his name out loud but in this peaceful moment she can't find it in herself to feel anything other than the gratitude and love and lust all tangled up in her gut. Lust is the easiest, she knows what to do with it at least. Love is starting to make sense, but she doesn't think she can have one without the other with Cassian.

They're in a sort of limbo as they wait for the Alliance to regroup and resettle on a new, permanent base. In the weeks since Scarif they've danced around each other, learned each other and experimented with being gentle, but there never seemed to be an opportunity to just be together and let this _thing_ between them breathe and grow. He had kissed her when the Death Star came to Yavin. And again after the evacuation, after they had talked, as much as two heroically closed-off, damaged people could, about wanting each other. But every time since there had always been someone else around, or a job to be done. Constant interruptions and bad timing, bouncing from ship to planet to a mission to intercept Imperial supplies - at best they were able to talk, or maybe have the luxury of just holding each other in sleep in a room with the others. Time together was never a waste or a regret, after all. The last three days however had been claustrophobic - not just because there's been five of them on a pathetic, hastily stolen ship meant for two plus cargo wandering aimlessly and awaiting orders - but because the two of them are so kriffing close to each other, all the time, but so is everyone else.

"I'm almost scared to say it, but we are alone down here, you know." She bites her lip, and sits up, reaching back to pull the tie from her sleep-mussed hair.

He snaps the last piece of the blaster into place, a motion she's sure he could do in his sleep, and cleans his hands on a scrap of cloth. "I had noticed." he leans his head back against the wall and just watches her as she slips to his side. No spy mask, just a crooked smile and a glint in his eyes that is enough to assure her that he's thinking what she's thinking.

Upstairs, Baze's song ends and Bodhi starts to sing something slow and pretty.

She kneels close beside him, places her hand on his chest - for balance, to feel his heart beating - and dips her head. It's the lightest whisper of a kiss, almost chaste, before she retreats. When she leans in again, his hand trails up the arm supporting her, fingers stroking over her neck before cupping her skull. His thumb dances over her jaw as his fingers tangle in her hair. Jyn slips her hand up to his neck to mirror his and presses more of her body against him. She pulls back to look at him and he smiles at her, tugging her back to him when she grins. Cassian's hand finds her thigh, slides up to her hip, rests on her side. It's when his thumb caresses gently back and forth over her ribs that she opens her mouth to him for the first time, feels his sharp exhale when tongues meet and he pulls her a little closer.

Jyn hasn't ever kissed anyone just for the pleasure of it, only ever as a prelude to sex. She knows that even if they were to get another hour alone with a guarantee that their companions wouldn't barge in, they wouldn't take things any further. The time, the place, it isn't right. It doesn't stop her from kissing him a little harder, tugging his hair, letting her hands roam his bare arms, wondering just how much heat they can generate just from _wanting_.

Bodhi's song finishes, and for minutes all she can hear is her own heartbeat in her throat, and Cassian's breaths coming fast through his nose. It feels like there's no one else in the universe. Cassian's hands find the hem of her shirt, those clever fingers sliding under the fabric to caress her belly and Jyn starts to think _who_ _needs_ _the_ _right_ _place_ , _so_ _what_ _if_ _we_ _get_ _caught_  -

And of _course_ , that's when an alarm starts beeping from the cockpit.

She pulls back, and laughs because what else can she do? He shakes his head, smiling and breathless.

"Cassian!" Shouts Bodhi from upstairs, "Incoming encrypted message from Command."

"Ok, Bodhi, I'll be up." He leans his head back against the wall, slips his hands from under her shirt to cup her face. "Someday, soon, we'll have time." His hair is messed and his lips are swollen and his cheeks are flushed, Jyn thinks he looks beautiful. Her face stings a little from his beard. "Or we'll at least find a room with a locking door and not tell anyone where we've gone."

"I like the sound of that." She turns her face to kiss his palm, surprising herself because it's something tender she has never done or had done to her before. She likes what she's becoming, with him, even if it scares her. He gives her one last kiss before rising, and pulls on his shirt before climbing the ladder to the cockpit. Jyn tidies her hair, gives herself a moment to feel a little less like she's been kissed senseless (the beard burn she assumes is making her face red, makes her thankful for the low light of the ship) before joining him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
